Computer networks can contain a plurality of nodes, each representing a device connected within the network. The nodes can be grouped into subnetworks which include one or more virtual local area networks (VLANs).
In a network, different VLANs having different physical locations within the network can possess the same VLAN identifier. In this situation, the network management software will assume that redundant VLAN identifiers correspond to the same VLAN, irrespective of each VLAN's physical location within the network.